The Nonhuman Primate (NHP) Reproductive Tissue Bank is maintained to provide male and female reproductive tract tissue from macaques to investigators with active or pending grants at NICHD. The tissue, shipping and handling costs are supported by NICHD/NIH through cooperative agreement U54 HD 18185 as part of the Specialized Centers Program in Reproduction Research (SCCPRR). The bank consists of a Revco -80C freezer, a computer, a dissecting microscope, a sterile hood, a lab assistant and the supervisor who monitor and collect tissue from necropsies and surgeries at the ONPRC. Samples collected, sample requests and samples mailed are tracked through a secure web-based database located on a server at NIH. The PI was instrumental in the design of the web site for the NHP Reproductive Tissue Bank. In addition, the web site is accessable to all SCCPRR investigators with Iogin capabilities for screening tissue availability and requesting tissue. The website is also linked to a supply of reproductive tract tissue from baboons located at the University of Chicago U54 Center (A. Fazleabas, PI). We have a large collection of frozen tissues at this time and we are collecting and fixing tissue prior to mailing upon the request of several investigators. Drs. Bethea and Stouffer also maintain collections of brain, pituitary and ovarian tissue, often collected after specific treatments or at specific stages, that are available on a collaborative basis.